


Gay Pride, Gente!

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Female Slash, Femslash, Mpreg, Multi, OOC, Parody, Pre-Slash, Pride, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: COMMENTO DI LAURETTAD ALLA MIA FIC "SOUR BITTERNESS":I gemelli Weasley sono l'ottava meraviglia del mondo, come non possono attrarsi? Neanche loro sono immuni al proprio fascino.Solo Oliver è disinteressato, lui che è uno schifoso etero e dovrebbe essere espulso da Hogwarts per questo. Draco ed Harry c'entrano sempre, sono nati per stare insieme, il loro amore è più forte di qualsiasi barriera e si intrufolano nelle fyccy su altri personaggi al solo scopo di mostrarsi al mondo.Gay Pride, gente!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come avrete presto modo di notare, questa fanfic è tutta incentrata sull'assurdo clichè del mondo di HP, in cui tutti sono gay, e sulla diffusa confusione tra centra (voce del verbo 'centrare') e c'entra (voce del verbo 'entrarci').  
> Dire che è demenziale mi sembra superfluo, ma io lo dico comunque.  
> Un grazie immenso a **LaurettaD** , che con il suo commento ad una delle mie storie ha ispirato questa follia, e uno a **[Pettymoth](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=838) ** (che è MIA moglie *ringhio*), compagna di sventure.

"Cumpleaño feliz,  
Cumpleaño feliz,  
Os deseamos todos  
Cumpleaño feliz!"  
Fred e George cantavano con gli occhi chiusi, pieni di sentimento.  
Per questo non videro arrivare il badile che Arthur Weasley calò con forza sulle loro teste.  
"Basta, silenzio, imbecilli!  
Non è il compleanno di nessuno!  
E poi, perchè diavolo cantate in spagnolo, si può sapere?!"  
"Oh, Arthur, lasciali stare!" esclamò la signora Weasley accorrendo (per quanto la sua mole la impacciasse non poco) accanto ai figli, intenti a cercare di ricordare come si chiamassero.  
"Ma dico, li hai sentiti?!  
Sembravano un branco di gatti a cui qualcuno pesta la coda e schiaccia le palle contemporaneamente!"  
"Su, su caro..." sospirò Molly, accarezzando gli enormi bernoccoli che si stavano formando sulle loro teste.  
"Dopotutto sono l'ottava meraviglia del mondo, lo sai. Nessuno è immune al loro fascino."  
"In effetti..." Fred tossicchiò, imbarazzato.  
"C'è una cosa che...Draco deve dirvi!" concluse George indicando col dito il ragazzo biondo che entrava in quel momento nel salotto.  
"Draco?!" domandò sorpresa la signora Weasley.  
"Stracciona?" ribattè Draco arricciando il naso.  
"Che centra Draco?" s'intromise Arthur.  
"Beh, se proprio vuole saperlo..." cominciò lo Slytherin con un ghigno pronunciato.  
"Zitto, Draco, per carità!" lo interruppe Harry entrando a rotta di collo e tappandogli la bocca con le mani.  
"Che ci fate qui?" chiesero Arthur e Molly.  
"Ma siamo venuti per il vostro anniversario, naturalmente!" rispose Harry.  
"Cosa ci sarà mai da festeggiare..." borbottò Draco "se non si fossero sposati avrei evitato di incrociare la donnola...ahi!" Harry ritirò il gomito con un sorriso angelico sul viso.  
"Oggi è un gran giorno..." continuò Harry ignorando lo sguardo intriso d'odio che Draco gli stava lanciando.  
"Proprio così!" aggiunse Hermione facendo il suo ingresso.  
"Auguri!" esclamò Colin Creevey, iniziando subito a scattare foto ai presenti.  
Ginny e Ron scesero in fretta le scale per accogliere i loro amici.  
"Oh, ma che bella sorpresa..." disse Molly, con gli occhi lucidi, al vedere tutti quei ragazzi riuniti per festeggiarli.  
"E non è ancora finita" sottolineò Dean Thomas entrando dalla portafinestra in cucina "Seguitemi al camino, per favore."  
"Ma fa caldo! Non vorrai mica accendere il camino!" si lagnò Seamus Finnigan, seguendolo con aria contrita.  
Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando.  
Ma chi gliel'aveva fatto fare?  
Quando furono tutti davanti al camino, una fiammata verde annunciò l'arrivo di altri ospiti.  
La giovane Fleur uscì rassettandosi i vestiti, mentre ancora teneva per mano il suo giovane consorte.  
"Buonsciorno, Wizli!" salutò con bel garbo.  
"Oh!" Molly saltò al collo del figlio.  
Era troppo felice, e ormai non cercava più di trattenere le lacrime.  
All'improvviso si udì un insistente scampanellio.  
"Dobby, vai ad aprire la porta" ordinò Harry.  
"Ma Harry Potter, signore...Dobby ora è libero-"  
"Muoviti, elfo inutile!" ringhiò il moro assestandogli un calcio nel sedere che lo mandò dritto nel secchio di acqua sporca in cui era infilato il mocio.  
"Bravo, Harry, c'entrato in pieno!" lo lodò Draco.  
Harry sghignazzò.  
La signora Weasley li guardò confusa, ma già dalla porta di casa sciamavano dentro Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom e...Percy Weasley.  
"Che ci fai qui?" lo apostrofò Arthur.  
"Non eri pronto a voltare le spalle alla tua famiglia pur di stare dalla parte del ministero?!  
Sono sicuro che l'hai ideato tu, il brillante piano dell'ultima volta!"  
"No, padre!" protestò accorato Percy "Io non centro!"  
"Eh, son problemi..." argomentò Blaise Zabini, bloccato da un pestone di Pansy.  
Gemendo di dolore, anche gli ultimi invitati si sistemarono sul divano.  
Stavano già piuttosto strettini, ma Fred e George volevano assolutamente sedersi a loro volta.  
Così presero la rincorsa e si lanciarono a peso morto tra i ragazzi già seduti, puntando ad un minuscolo spazietto e facendo volare via come una palla di cannone il povero Neville che si trovava all'estrema destra.  
I due si guardarono intorno soddisfatti, mentre Neville si rialzava da terra tutto ammaccato.  
"C'entro!" esclamò George trionfante.  
"Io no" si lamentò il giovane Gryffindor andandosi ad accucciare accanto a loro.  
Quando finalmente tutti furono sistemati, Molly li guardò contenta.  
Poi si ricordò di qualcosa.  
"Draco caro, cosa dovevi dirci?"  
Draco, tutto preso a parlare a voce bassissima con Harry, si riscosse.  
"Io che centro?" domandò, seccato dall'interruzione.  
"Se non lo sai tu..." lo prese in giro Ron, che era invece intento a mettersi in posa per l'ennesima foto che Colin gli avrebbe scattato di lì a poco.  
"Centri, centri..." lo lodò Blaise balzando poi in piedi ed evitando per un soffio il piede di Pansy che puntava alla sua caviglia.  
Non evitò però il vaso con il cactus.  
Cadde riverso sulle spine, nell'ilarità generale.  
Nessuno si premurò di andare a sincerarsi delle sue condizioni, e lì rimase.  
"Grazie Blaise, lo so" rispose Draco chinando graziosamente il capo.  
"Ah, è così?" sibilò una voce alle sue spalle.  
Draco impallidendo si voltò ed Harry gli diede una testata.  
"COME OSI!" tuonò.  
"Ma pulcino..."   
"NON CHIAMARMI PULCINO!"  
"Biscottino..."  
"NON CHIAMARMI BISCOTTINO!"  
"Luce dei miei occhi, cuore del mio cuore, amore della mia vita..."  
"MA SEI DEFICIENTE?! ORA GRAZIE A TE TUTTO IL MONDO SAPRÀ CHE STIAMO INSIEME!"  
Un silenzio di tomba calò sui diciotto presenti.  
Arthur e Molly sembravano aver appena ingoiato un tavolino e li fissavano con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
"Oh-oh..." balbettò Draco, guardando terrorizzato il suo (non più segreto) ragazzo e temendo ritorsioni.  
Con sua somma sorpresa e sollievo, Harry tornò a sedersi sospirando.  
"Oh, beh, tanto prima o poi l'avrebbero scoperto, no?"  
Draco annuì cautamente.  
"E poi in realtà eravamo venuti col solo scopo di mostrarci al mondo."  
"MALEDETTI!" strillò Neville alzandosi da terra.  
Harry e Draco lo guardarono sorpresi.  
"Anche noi eravamo venuti col solo scopo di mostrarci al mondo!" spiegò indicando il corpo del suo compagno ancora riverso sul cactus.  
Una macchia di sangue andava allargandosi sul pavimento.  
Molly si strinse angosciata le mani.  
Il sangue è sempre così difficile da togliere, pensò. Oh beh, lo faccio pulire a Percy caso mai.  
Rinfrancata, tornò a godersi la scena.  
Alla fine aveva sempre saputo che Harry era un gran recchione: aveva notato che si mangiava suo figlio Bill con gli occhi.  
Ma per sua sfortuna il caro Bill era felicemente sposato.  
Se all'inizio si era opposta con tutte le sue forze alla nuora, ora che la vedeva sotto una luce diversa (preservatrice del suo primogenito) era pronta a fare uno sforzo per farsela piacere.  
"Billy caro" chiese con voce suadente "quando inizierete a sfornare figli?"  
Fleur sbattè ripetutamente gli occhioni guardando il ragazzo.  
"Sfornore fogli?" domandò.  
Bill le tradusse a bassa voce, e la ragazza scoppio a ridere.  
"Mais non, mais non!"  
"Tuttuttururu!"  
Il badile del signor Weasley calò nuovamente sulle teste dei gemelli.  
"Cosa centra questo coretto idiota?!"  
"Il punto, papà, centra il punto..." rispose George con un filo di voce prima di stramazzare spatasciato al suolo come un tappetino da bagno.  
Arthur sbuffò e tornò a sedersi, stringendo il badile tra le braccia e fulminando a monito con lo sguardo tutti i presenti.  
Intanto, dall'altro lato della stanza, Neville ed Harry continuavano a litigare.  
"Voi non avete diritto di mostrarvi al mondo!" stava esclamando Harry.  
"Ma non capisci? Noi centriamo sempre, siamo nati per stare insieme, il nostro amore è più forte di qualsiasi barriera..."  
"Non farmi ridere!" ribattè Neville "sono io quello che c'entra! Non sbaglio mai!"  
La risata collettiva lo fece zittire per circa quindici secondi, poi decise di ricorrere alla sua arma segreta: "Blaise è un Mangiamorte!"  
Al sentire quelle parole, Harry sussultò (così come il povero ragazzo agonizzante) e poi si voltò di scatto verso Draco.  
"Tu."  
"Aspetta, posso spiegare..." balbettò il biondo.  
"Non c'è niente da spiegare! TU mi avevi detto che ancora non vi avevano richiamato!"  
"Ma io...ho pensato..."  
"Tu non devi pensare! Chi ti autorizza?! Tu quando pensi fai danni!  
E quando "pensavi" di dirmelo, eh?"  
Draco assunse un'aria colpevole.  
"Tanto non avresti visto altri ragazzi nudi, oltre me, ti sarebbe mancato un termine di paragone..."  
Harry strinse i pugni.  
"Che figura ci faccio, adesso?!  
Sto con uno che non è neppure marchiato!  
Che onta!" esclamò scoppiando in lacrime.  
Il biondo lo abbracciò cullandolo.  
"Su, su, non è successo niente.  
Mi faccio un tatuaggio uguale uguale al Marchio, così nessuno saprà che non l'ho preso. Che ne dici?"  
"Non l'hai preso?" domandò Hermione "questa sì che è una sorpresa".  
"Anch'io pensavo che t'interessasse parecchio prenderlo..." aggiunse Pansy.  
Draco divenne rosso fino alla punta delle orecchie e nascose la faccia nel cuscino.  
"Così impari a non prenderlo"  disse Harry.  
"Basta, ragazzi, basta" li richiamò all'ordine Colin "ora facciamo una bella foto. Mettetevi in posa."  
Tutti si raggrupparono e sorrisero, poi il ragazzo scattò.  
"Guardate, è venuta benissimo!" si autoincensò Colin.  
Molly guardò la foto.  
Era un primo piano di suo figlio Ron.  
"Ma non doveva essere una foto di gruppo?"  
"No, io fotografo solo quello che mi ispira" la corresse lui.  
"E Ron ti ispira?" chiese la signora Weasley, accigliandosi.  
"Beh, ecco..."  
Una nuova, furiosa scampanellata lo interruppe.  
Dobby aprì la porta.  
Di fronte a lui stava un uomo alto, allampanato, con un vistoso riporto di capelli castani e dei grossi occhiali tondi.  
Indossava una camicia a righe bianche e blu, una cravatta a pois marroni e un camice bianco.  
Praticamente, sembrava Harry Potter.  
"Potter Signore! Cosa fare lei fuori dalla porta?!"  
L'uomo si piegò fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri dal volto dell'elfo, lo fissò per un momento e poi, risollevandosi, disse solennemente: "Morirai."  
Dobby, atterrito, fuggì via urlando.  
L'uomo entrò in salotto dove vide diciotto persone.  
Avevano un'aria carica di aspettativa.  
L'uomo si rassettò il camice, appoggiò la propria valigetta sul tavolo al centro della stanza e poi si tolse gli occhiali ripulendoli attentamente con un angolo della tovaglia.  
"Sono il dottor Congiuntivite" disse. Si avvicinò ad Arthur Weasley, si piegò fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, lo fissò per un momento e poi, risollevandosi, disse solennemente: "Lei è incinto."  
Arthur divenne bianco come un cencio lavato, afferrandosi ai braccioli della poltrona e sudando freddo.  
I presenti rimasero a guardarlo senza parole.  
"Tzè" sbuffò il dottore "possibile che non abbiate mai visto un uomo incinto?! Ma dove vivete?!"  
Si rivolse di nuovo ad Arthur.  
"Comunque non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi" lo rassicurò "tanto, morirà molto prima di partorire." Si voltò verso Molly che sembrava indecisa su chi strangolare per primo. "Anche lei morirà, naturalmente."  
E con queste parole cariche di speranza, il dottor Congiuntivite lasciò la casa, su cui ora aleggiava aria di tempesta.  
"Sei INCINTO?!" tuonò Molly "e di chi è stata la brillante idea di trasformare questa fic in una mpreg?!"  
"Ti prego, Molly!  
Io non centro, davvero!"  
"TU no! Ma a quanto pare qualcun altro SÌ!"  
"Aspettate" li interruppe Hermione leggendo da un opuscolo "ecco qua. Dottor Congiuntivite.  
Specialista fissato con la malattia omonima, diagnostica qualsiasi altro malessere in modo alquanto fantasioso e assolutamente NON reale.  
Stia tranquillo, papà, non le accadrà niente."  
Arthur la guardò sospettoso.  
"Papà?"  
Ginny si avvicinò ad Hermione e le strinse affettuosamente una spalla.  
"Sì, insomma noi..."  
"MAIS NON!  
LOSCIA STORE MON AMOUR!"  
La voce stridula di Fleur interruppe le parole di Ginny.  
Lei e Percy si stavano fronteggiando con gli occhi che mandavano lampi.  
Lui teneva per un braccio Pansy Parkinson, mentre lei stringeva una manica del maglione di Bill.  
"E tu 'loscia store' il mio, di amour!" ribattè Percy facendole il verso.  
"Ma pronditelo!" esclamò Fleur dando uno spintone a Bill, che cadde in avanti.  
Percy mollò la giovane Slytherin e prese al volo il fratello.  
"Tutto bene, brother?" chiese con dolcezza.  
"Ah-ah" annuì Bill sorridendo.  
Le due ragazze si abbracciarono con trasporto, e Pansy iniziò ad accarezzare i capelli della francesina.  
"CHE DIAVOLO STA SUCCEDENDO QUI?!" gridò Molly cercando di riportare la calma.  
Ignorandola completamente, Seamus si voltò verso Dean.  
"Dean..." bisbigliò attorcigliandosi una ciocca di capelli intorno all'indice con fare lascivo "tu credi che io centri?"  
"Cosa?" domandò Dean, distratto dalla scena.  
"Ma non vedi?!  
Ci troviamo in un quadretto in cui tutti sono felici e innamorati e io...io...volevo solo sapere se io centro, con te!"  
Dean gli prese il volto tra le mani.  
"Tu centri sempre con me, Seamus, lo sai..." rispose ridacchiando.  
"È un complotto.  
Ditemi che è un complotto..." ripetè Molly come trasognata, indietreggiando verso la cucina.  
Quando però voltò le spalle allo spettacolo indegno, se ne trovò davanti uno peggiore.  
I suoi due figli, le sue due gioie, l'ottava meraviglia del mondo, Fred e George Weasley insomma...stavano esplorandosi allegramente le tonsille a vicenda.  
"Cosa. Sta. Succedendo. Qui." sibilò con un tono che faceva molto Halloween.  
I gemelli si staccarono subito con aria colpevole.  
"Mamma...vedi..." iniziò George.  
"Oh, insomma! L'hai detto anche tu che nessuno è immune al nostro fascino, no?" esclamò Fred.  
La donna annuì lentamente.  
"Beh, neanche noi!" conclusero in coro.  
Questa fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
Dopo tutto quello che aveva visto, sentito ed intuito quel giorno Molly semplicemente non ce la fece più e si accasciò a terra.  
Sentendo il rumore, tutti accorsero in cucina e la trovarono semi svenuta con i gemelli che cercavano di farla riprendere.  
"Ma cosa..." fece per domandare Harry, ma la portafinestra si aprì di colpo.  
"Salve a tutti!" esclamò gioiosamente Oliver Wood facendo il suo ingresso nella Casa degli Orrori.  
Draco gli scoccò un'occhiata carica di disprezzo.  
"Guarda chi c'è! Il disinteressato per eccellenza, l'unico schifoso etero di Hogwarts...dovrebbero espellerti, per questo!"  
"Già fatto" rispose Oliver, senza perdere il suo sorriso guascone.  
"Che?!" balbettò Molly, che stava cominciando a riprendersi dopo aver sentito la parola 'etero'.  
"Sì, mi hanno espulso proprio ieri.  
Il preside mi ha beccato a pomiciare con Angelina dietro le tribune e mi ha espulso per condotta non conforme al codice di Hogwarts."  
"Certo che Hogwarts ormai è un bordello per gay, i veri discriminati sono gli etero, altro che mezzosangue...cosa farai ora?" chiese Harry, sinceramente dispiaciuto.  
Oliver si fece da parte e permise ad un ragazzo alto e muscoloso di farsi vedere.  
"Semplice" spiegò, mentre il suo sorriso si allargava "ora esco con lui!" si guardò intorno.  
"Eravamo venuti a fare gli auguri di buon cinquantesimo anniversario a i signori Weasley, ma vedo che già siete tanti...centriamo anche noi?"  
Un urletto strozzato e un botto avvertì i presenti della dipartita dei festeggiati.  
"Direi che centrate, no?" rispose Ron seraficamente facendoli entrare.  
Dietro di loro, con un balzò felino, entrò anche il Dottor Congiuntivite, che quando vide i due adulti stramazzati al suolo iniziò a saltellare felice.  
"Io l'avevo detto!" esclamò gioiosamente.

***FINE***

**Author's Note:**

> Un bacio a **Beachan** , autrice della frase _"Certo che Hogwarts ormai è un bordello per gay, i veri discriminati sono gli etero, altro che mezzosangue"_ (un altro dei commenti alla mia storia ^^).


End file.
